You just have to ask who she married
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: After Flash vs Arrow, I was left wondering how Wells found out Oliver was the Arrow. This one shot is the explanation of his investigative methods with the help of Gideon, also known as gossiping about Felicity's future. Olicity. Missing scene of Flash 1x08. Future relationship.


**Dr. Wells' deduction**

* * *

><p>Harrison Wells was not a man easily distracted from his objectives, especially when they concerned Barry Allen in such a profound way. He had worked too much and sacrificed a lot to see this day come and it wouldn't be a masked man with a penchant for green that would destroy it. No matter what Miss Smoak might say, it was her secret too, and even if he held her in high respect, he would use her to find out who was under that hood.<p>

Entering Gideon's room, Harrison waited until the door fused with the wall to step out from his wheelchair. The program was ready and waiting for his commands.

"Good evening, Gideon. I need you to find everything about Felicity Smoak." He requested.

"Any period of time specific? Or matter of concern?" Gideon asked and Wells scrunched his brows.

"Everything from 2012 and on…" he replied, choosing the first time the vigilante showed up in Starling City. Something told him they hadn't met before…

"There were found 50000 documents, filled under the key words of Biography, Queen Consolidated, Palmer Technologies, Queen Industries, MIT, Scientific Journals, Magazines Articles, Personal Photos…" the program presented.

"Give me a summary of her life in chronological order, including friendships, relationships and photos."

When a document appeared in the closest screen, Dr. Wells paid attention to everything in there. He knew she was working with the Arrow now and probably from 2012 or 2013, he knew who she would become years from now, the problem was knowing if they still worked together in the future.

"Hum… barely a year after Oliver Queen came back she was appointed his EA… then Vice-President of Palmer Technologies and then President of Queen Industries…" he roughly said what everyone knew about the future Felicity.

However, he choose to pay particular attention to the pictures Gideon selected. She was, the majority of the time, surrounded by two man, John Diggle and Oliver Queen, the first of photos was from a solidary auction where the Queens had one of their most valuable jewels to auction, during a time where there was someone targeting very high priced jewels… Hum… Interesting… And then, the numbers rose from then on, they could be seen in galas and meetings, always together, with the silent Mr. Diggle always behind them, but the most interesting part was seeing Miss Smoak in places like the Queen mansion and Moira Queen's election committee without Mr. Diggle… Places where a EA might not be needed that much…

Wells smirked when he found a picture of Felicity with a long white dress and a man dressed in a black tux beside her. He remembered how amusing it was to meet her for the first time and already know who she was going to marry and how many children she would have. The small bit about foreseeing great things from her was just his own private joke. The woman would reign over the technological and economical world in a few years.

_ "__Felicity Smoak, President of Queen Industries, marries former CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen"_ said the title over the picture.

"Hum, who else could it be… Oliver Queen always had her by his side, she was able of winning his company back and later married him… They have children, they live together, she couldn't hide something like that from him and even before their romantic relationship they were always together…" Harrison smiled.

Oliver Queen being the Arrow was not that farfetched. He had a team, a genius hacker and that body-guard that was always there… He noticed another young man in some of their pictures and a brown-haired woman in one or two…

Of course he couldn't be sure, not before Felicity gave him the proof, but he was ready to bet everything he had that Oliver Queen was the man under the hood. Now, he just had to wait for the right moment to play his cards…

Felicity's face when he told her to call Oliver Queen was one of the funniest things he had seen in the last few days. The woman might be a genius, but he was still able of trumping her. It felt good to know he was still able of doing it with someone who was not always around him. Deceiving Barry, Caitling, Cisco and Joe was easy, they were always there, with him, he knew how they would react. But Miss Smoak, he knew could be a thought one to break, luckily he choose the right moment, when everyone was too tense to have their walls up to have his move.

What he said to Oliver Queen was not a lie, his father would be proud of him. He just wondered how much the young Mr. Queen knew about his father's work in the past…

Knowing who the Arrow was might not be imperative for his closest plans, but he knew it would come to fruition in the future. For now, it would be a card to keep close, under close surveillance, to be played when no one was expecting it and when it could give him a definite check-mate.

* * *

><p><strong>I just found out I like to write about Wells, he is shady as hell and I love that! So, yeah, I was curious about his investigative methods and it came up. I hope you like, either if you are an Arrow fan or a Flash fan.<strong>


End file.
